


Place of Peace

by von_gelmini



Series: Glory Hole [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Developing Relationship, Formalwear, M/M, Moving In Together, Possessive Tony Stark, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: May sounded concerned. “So this… you and Tony… this is a thing now?”





	Place of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was only going to be two parts. But a third happened and now a fourth will happen as well. Because Tony is a stubborn bastard who won't admit his feelings.

Peter hadn’t exactly been asked to move into the penthouse with Tony. He just slowly stopped going back to May’s. The cobbled together retro-tech that had been in his room was supplanted by a seemingly limitless supply of cutting edge tech. It was never exactly given to him, it was just there. A glowing transparent StarkPhone was in his pocket when he went to fish out his old pay-by-minute one. A StarkPad was on the table by the sofa in the workshop where he did his homework. Elevators, doors, and even FRIDAY, responded to his voice. Tony never said anything about it. Peter hadn’t asked for any of those things, but he accepted them. One day he opened the dressing room door and saw  _ all _ of his clothes there. Nothing else had been moved in from his room, but that was okay. So much of what was there he’d outgrown since he left high school and started college.

The day after his clothes were moved in (even if he, himself, hadn’t been asked to move in), Peter was treating himself to a pastry and iced coffee on campus. He knew he had money in his wallet yesterday, but today it was empty. He was about to start explaining to the barista, when he noticed a platinum card, with his name on it, slipped in beside his IDs. He paid with it, only because he wasn’t about to make a scene.

“What is this?” Peter slapped the card down on Tony’s workstation, causing ripples as the hologram reconfigured around his hand.

“Credit card,” Tony said with a shrug. “FRIDAY, take away what I finished yesterday and what was functional before. Just show me my problem children.”

“Yes boss.” Bits of the hologram started to fade away.

“I can see that it’s a credit card. First, what happened to the money in my wallet?”

“People still use that?”

“Yes Tony, people still use that. Second, why is there a credit card, a  _ platinum _ card, with my name on it?”

“Figured it would be easier. It’s not like I actually have time to take you clothes shopping or that I know what stuff you’re going to need from the campus bookstore. God, FRI, get rid of  _ that _ . That shit drives me crazy and you know it.”

Peter could swear he heard an amused tone to the AI’s ‘yes boss’ as she made the surrounding base framework disappear.

“I don’t want your money, Tony,” Peter said more gently, sitting on a stool next to Tony.

“I know.” Tony turned to face him. “Do you want to go out Saturday night? If you don’t have plans.”

“What?” The change of subject was fast and baffling.

“There’s this  _ thing _ .” Tony rolled his eyes. “I can’t get out of it.”

“No. I mean, no I don’t have plans. Yes, I’d like to go.” They had  _ never _ been out together. Not even to dinner, much less to a ‘thing’, whatever that was.

“On the off chance you said yes, I scheduled a fitting for you tomorrow afternoon. It’s formal.” Tony fished a business card from his pocket and sat it on top of the credit card. “That still okay?”

Peter picked both cards up from the table. He knew there was no point in fighting Tony over the credit card. It was a gift and he was expected to accept it in the manner it was given, like everything else, casually. He put both cards in his wallet. 

“Yes, that’s okay.” It was more than okay. He was being taken as Tony’s date to a public, formal event. It was VERY much more than okay.

Tony went back to work. “This is going to run late. There are guest rooms down the hall. Pick one.”

Peter still hadn’t exactly been asked to move in, but that was a pretty explicit invitation, for Tony anyway.

Even though it was clear that there would be nights, like this one, when he wouldn’t be asked into Tony’s bedroom and would be expected to stay in his guest room, his clothes were still in Tony’s dressing room. Peter wasn’t sure how that would work until he found a small, narrow door in the hall that led directly into the dressing room, bypassing the bedroom entirely. Peter assumed it had been put in so staff could take care of Tony’s wardrobe without disturbing him, but it was a perfect solution to give him access on nights when he would be in the guest room. Tony was ready to let his  _ things _ live with him full time, if not yet ready to have Peter live with him full time.

“I’m going out with Tony Saturday night,” Peter explained when he called May. “I don’t know if there will be photographers or if you’ll see it, but I thought I should warn you.”

“Happy took all of your clothes yesterday.” May sounded concerned. “So this… you and Tony… this is a thing now?”

“Yeah. I think it is.”

“He’s more than twice your age.”

“Math has always been my strongest subject, May.”

“And you’re going out with him? I didn’t even know you were gay.”

Peter winced. He still hadn’t come out to anyone. It seemed Tony wasn’t the only one in their relationship good at avoiding things. “I am. I just…” Peter sighed. “I wasn’t ready to come out yet. I was going to wait until I finished school and started working.”

“You know I don’t care, Peter. Love is love.”

He rolled his eyes at the platitude. “I know. I just wasn’t ready.”

“But you’re ready to be seen as Tony Stark’s… whatever…,” there was a distasteful note in her phrase, “as the way you come out? Gotta admit, you’ve picked a helluva way to do it.”

If there  _ were _ photographers at the event, his days of being in the closet at school were over. “It is a bit dramatic,” Peter laughed. “But we’ve been together for awhile now. I’ve just moved in with him, that’s all.” Oh, those were definitely butterflies in his stomach when he said it plainly like that, even if he was sitting in the guest room when he did.

“You’re almost twenty-one, Peter. I can’t live your life for you. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“That’s not…” How could he even begin to explain the complicated nature of his and Tony’s relationship? There was no way to explain the fear he still felt as he tip-toed around Tony’s moods, even though the anger he’d seen hadn’t reappeared. How could he explain that it was him who bent himself to fit into Tony’s life and not the other way around and that he liked it that way. None of that even came close to explaining the complete one-sidedness to their sex life. “It’s not going to happen. This is good. It’s been very good.” Because even with all the things Peter couldn’t explain, it  _ had _ been very good.

“Ditch your first class,” Tony said over breakfast the next morning.

“I can’t.”

“Yeah you can. I need help trying out something new. Suit up in the IronSpider and meet me downstairs.”

His IronSpider suit was cool, if way overpowered for his ‘friendly neighborhood’ patrols. He loved the way it appeared from his webshooters, almost like magic, suddenly surrounding him. But that was nothing compared to watching Tony’s nanites crawl across his body, creating layer after layer of the protective Iron Man suit. It was almost sexier than watching the man get naked.

Tony chuckled. “Don’t get drool on the nanotech, Peter.”

“Shut up,” Peter said, blushing. Both their masks closed.

“Okay. If Karen tries to release them, don’t let your spider arms activate.”

“How?” Karen controlled everything.

“Think it.” Tony remotely triggered Karen to release the arms. 

They started to emerge but hesitated when Peter visualized them disappearing. Peter brought them back to merge with the nanites of his suit. “I never could figure out where they came from.”

“They’re nanites.”

“Yeah but what part of my suit are they hidden in?”

“All of it. Now pull your mask back.” Peter reached up to tap the release. “Nuh nuh. With your thoughts.”

Peter yelped as the less-than-smooth retraction pulled his hair. 

“Okay.” Tony stood directly behind Peter, brushing up against him. “Merge our suits. When you feel the nanites from mine touch, make yours meet them.”

“Wha…” Peter felt Tony’s suit ripple along the sides and felt them touch him. “Karen!”

“Karen’s offline, Peter. You have to do it yourself.”

“How?”

“Thought.”

“Doesn’t FRIDAY handle that for you?”

“FRIDAY isn’t there until she transfers from my glasses to the heads-up display.”

“I always wondered, what happens to your glasses?”

Tony laughed. “Hidden in a pocket of the suit.”

“And you do all that just by  _ thinking _ it?” Peter asked incredulously.

“Mmm. Now, this is a rescue protocol. Make your nanites meet mine. The ones on your side, along the back. From your shoulder blades down to your hips… That’s it you’ve got them moving. They’ll stretch. Think of them as infinitely stretchable spandex. You’re not going to run out of them even if you… Perfect,” Tony said as the nanotech suits met each other.

“God, how do you just  _ think  _ that? On the fly?”

“Same way I learned to read the HUD. I just did it. I used to sit around simultaneously reading five screens of data in the workshop, taking in multiple inputs on the mask was nothing. The suit was already a part of myself. The nanites just made it more flexible.”

“I can’t…”

“Sure you can. You just did. I know you do most of your patrols in the older suit, that the IronSpider is more for Avenger things, but you might want to try using it more often for awhile. Each time pull a little more of Karen back and work on learning to control it yourself. Okay, you’ve linked our suits. I’m going to let go and you’re going to keep us linked.” Tony activated his repulsor boots. They left the ground.    


Peter had to scramble to fixate his thoughts and keep the nanites tangled together. It was barely working.   


The window opened. “Better learn fast, Peter.” Tony took his arms from around Peter’s chest and flew out the window.

“You’re gonna drop me!” Peter squealed as they headed higher over Manhattan.

“I can’t drop you. I’m not holding you.”

“Fuuuuuuuuuck!” Peter lost concentration, the nanites released, and he started to fall from so high that there wasn’t a place for his webs to find purchase.

Tony flew down, matched his speed, and hovered barely an inch behind him. “Better grab on or it’s going to be a short trip.”

Peter turned in mid air and tried to wrap his arms around Tony. The man spun him around to face the ground again. He’d fallen far enough that if he shot straight down his webs attached themselves to the highest window. A laser cut the strand. He wasn’t sure if he could survive a fall from that height. But he  _ was  _ sure that Tony was there right behind him. He closed his eyes and he let the surrender he felt when they were having sex, wash over him. When he opened his eyes again, he was only about a hundred feet off the ground. He felt the sharp g-forces as Tony brought them straight up, linked together.

“That’s it Peter.” Tony leveled them out as they flew to the open window. “Trust my tech. Don’t fight.”

“Yeah, but what if it’s not you who’s trying to save me?”

They landed in the tower and both suits retracted. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist. “It always will be,” he said quietly. The moment broke and Tony sat back down to his workstation. “Leave the suit before you head out to your next class. The live trial showed me a few things that need fixing.”

“I was scared,” Peter said quietly that night, as he lay stretched out alongside Tony in his bed.

“I knew you’d find it.”

“Find what?”

Tony placed a soft kiss on the top of Peter’s head. “Your place of peace.”

“What’s yours, Tony?” Peter asked, looking up at him.

Tony snorted harshly, then rolled to his side bringing Peter into the little spoon position, where the boy couldn’t look up at him again.

Being fitted for a tux was a lot more complicated than going down to the rental place and picking out something for prom, that was  _ not _ powder blue and frilly, from a window display. Peter wished Tony had come along with him. The tailor tried his best to keep things professional and was treating him as if he actually belonged there as opposed to something that had snuck in through the alleyway door. There were a million questions he asked about how Peter liked this or that, none of which Peter understood. Finally, Peter just explained to the man that this was his first time getting fitted for anything and his first time wearing something formal. After that, things were easier and the tailor explained what each part of a suit was and the different ways it could be fitted. He also made Peter embarrassed when he complimented him on how his body was the perfect shape to drape menswear off of. Broad shoulders, narrow waist, slim hips. The height, the man tsked, but then smiled and said that it was a good match for Mr. Stark’s and that had Peter blushing furiously.

The rest of the week the guest room went unused. Saturday afternoon, they began dressing for the evening. Peter’s tux had been delivered and Tony was helping him learn to tie a proper bow tie. 

“I don’t see why I can’t just wear something that clips on,” Peter said after yet another failed attempt. He turned to look at Tony who was gorgeous and entirely put together.

“Because, darling, as the Rat Pack discovered, there’s nothing sexier at the end of a long night when you’re a thousand percent done, than being able to do this…” Tony pulled on the end of his bow tie, let it hang down from his collar and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

“Fuck me,” Peter breathed appreciatively. Tony chuckled.

Tony stepped up beside Peter and faced the mirror with him. “Follow what I’m doing. That’ll probably be easier than trying to do it backwards by watching me face on.”

It was. They finished bringing the final bits of their looks together. Peter borrowed some of Tony’s cologne. 

“You smell like me,” Tony said, coming behind him and circling the boy’s waist with his hands.

Peter smiled. “When  _ don’t _ I smell like you?”

“Never. Only you  _ just  _ smell like me.” Tony leaned close and whispered in Peter’s ear. “Not because you’re covered in my come.”

“Tony!” Peter whined.

Tony smirked and shrugged. He opened the drawer with his watch winders in it. He frowned, looking them all over. “I should probably wait, so I can pick the one that goes with this.” He sat a box down in front of Peter.

“I can’t,” Peter objected. “This is already too much.”

“Are you mine, Peter?” Tony asked casually.

“Yes.”

“Who am I?”

“Tony Stark.”

“And who are you?”

“Tony Stark’s boyfriend?” Peter said with questioning hesitation.

“Exactly.” 

Peter was still trying to process that the man agreed that he was his boyfriend. 

Tony sat on the bench at the foot of the bed and leaned back. “Besides, every man needs a good watch for formal occasions.”

Peter opened the box. He had no idea about brand names or what watch meant what. Only that the one Tony got him was a silvery metal with a black leather band. There wasn’t a proper face to it, but it was full of lots of tiny mechanisms moving underneath the glass. It was a perfect, miniature machine. Peter watched the wheels and cogs rock and circle. “It’s beautiful, Tony.” 

Tony placed a lingering kiss on Peter’s temple before he went to choose his own watch. That alone surprised Peter. Tony was affectionate with him when they were about to sleep together. He was affectionate with him when he was taking care of him after sex. But casually affectionate like that? Perhaps a morning peck on the cheek, but even that wasn’t every day.

Peter went to buckle his new watch onto his wrist. He was certain that it had to have cost more than many people’s houses. But it was something Tony had given him, so even if it had been a fake Rolex from Times Square, it was precious to him. As he turned the thing around, he noticed that the back of the watch was inscribed. ‘If he gets lost, please return the owner of this watch to Tony Stark’.

Peter rushed into the dressing room and pressed himself against Tony’s back, hugging him tightly around the waist. He put a kiss between the man’s shoulder blades. “I’m not gonna get lost, Tony.”

“Just in case you forget where you belong.”

“Not ever.”

Peter was scared when they entered the ballroom. There were so many people, all of whom seemed to know Tony. Which meant, they had certain expectations of him. He always showed up to these events with a beautiful woman on his arm. Often, not much older than Peter was, but he knew that women dating older men was very much different than when the younger one was a man. That old canard of older men ‘seducing’ vulnerable ‘boys’ into a life of depravity still existed. Even if the younger man was just as depraved as his older date. Add to that the fact that Tony Stark had  _ never  _ been seen publicly with a male date on his arm. Then add to that the fact that his date was a nobody from Queens. There was a buzz around the room that was barely polite enough to be sociable.

Tony made a point to stay near Peter throughout as much of the evening as he could. He also made it clear that Peter wasn’t just a ‘friend’ he’d taken along, but a beautiful young man who was very much his date  _ and  _ his boyfriend. Peter even overheard Tony tell one woman, who’d been flirting outrageously with him, that they’d moved in together. And yes, there were photographers there. Tony made sure that their picture was taken, instead of avoiding the press like he usually did at these events. Peter knew that his closet was finally blown wide open, but being Tony’s boyfriend,  _ openly _ Tony’s boyfriend, was worth every bit of attention, good and bad, that it was going to bring him. Let the room buzz. He was floating too far above it to care.

Peter leaned against the bar with a glass of champagne (that he wasn’t quite yet old enough to drink), smiling, watching Tony work the room. He was devastatingly handsome, smooth as fuck, and Peter belonged to him. Of all the people Tony could have, he wanted him. Peter was so far off daydreaming, that he didn’t notice Tony had come up behind him until he felt his elbow being grabbed tightly. 

Without a word, Tony led Peter along the bar then around the side of it. There was a small door. Tony opened it, pushed Peter in, followed him, and shut the door behind them. He leaned his back against the door and started unfastening his pants.

“Here?” Peter asked, his voice breaking high.

Tony stopped and arched his eyebrow. “Is that a problem, Peter?”

Peter dropped to his knees and looked up at Tony. “No Tony.” He wet his lips and let his mouth fall open.

Tony stood there, stroking himself to hardness, pausing to occasionally run the head of his cock around the circle of Peter’s mouth, until the boy’s lips were shining with his precome spread over them. He grabbed a fistful of Peter’s hair and pulled his head back. “Are you mine?” he asked as he pushed his cock into Peter’s mouth, preventing an answer.

With as often as Tony had taken his mouth roughly, by the third stroke, Peter had relaxed his throat and Tony slid in, not stopping until he had Peter’s face buried against him. He held the boy there longer than usual, until he felt Peter choking around him, struggling for breath. Tony was was going in hard and fast, but watching Peter closely. He pulled back before Peter’s choking turned messy. He eased up before there were more than few tears. But he went all the way down each time. To get a better angle, he balanced his foot on a low shelf, pulled Peter’s head all the way back, and he was driving directly into the boy’s throat. His foot lost purchase and several bottles of liquor crashed to the floor. Someone pushed at the door, but Tony leaned back, blocking it. “Bill me!” he growled out as he got closer and closer. “Don’t make a mess,” he said, panting, as he pulled back just far enough to fill Peter’s mouth with his come.

Peter wrapped his lips just behind the head of Tony’s cock and swallowed furiously, trying to take down his load before it seeped out of the corners of his mouth. When he’d finished, Tony put himself back into his trousers and zipped up. He pulled Peter up to stand in front of him. “Now, here’s how the tradition of rich bastards fucking their date in closets works,” Tony said smiling as he wiped Peter’s chin with his pocket square. He looked down at Peter’s legs, which were wet from the knees down with the spilled liquor from the broken bottles. He chuckled and wiped as much off as he could. “We go out there like nothing has happened, even though  _ everyone  _ knows it has. You, sweetheart, look exactly as you do now.” He put a kiss on the corner of Peter’s mouth. “Beautiful and smiling, because you know that you were precisely where you belonged. Isn’t that right?”

Peter smiled, close lipped, eyes twinkling. “Because I’m yours.” His smile turned into a grin. “And they’re not.”

“Yep. Don’t worry baby. We’ll be heading home right after.” Tony looked down at Peter and smiled back at him. He scruffled the boy’s hair into bed hair and not just-been-pulled-on hair. “You’re stunning, Peter.”

Tony made absolutely no attempt to cover the fact that they’d been in the closet together. No hanging back until the other left first. He took Peter’s arm and led them back out to the ballroom. He put a few hundreds in the bartender’s tip jar and thanked him. 

Peter knew he should be mortified and ashamed. Tony had just fucked his face where anyone who was close could hear. Where everyone who looked at them now  _ knew _ they’d just had sex. But it was thrilling. The stares, the buzz of a different kind, and even not a little bit of envy amongst some of the partygoers who wanted Tony themselves. Or who’d had him but got dropped by the wayside long ago. He belonged to Tony, but Tony had just very publicly let Peter show that Tony belonged to him as well.

They weaved their way through the crowd, out the door, and waited for the valet to bring Tony’s car around. The whole drive home, Tony kept stealing glances at Peter, finding it impossible to keep the proud smile off his face. Once home, they undressed, showered together, and got into bed, all with very minimal conversation, even though Peter tried to initiate it. In bed, Tony pulled Peter close and wrapped himself around the boy’s back.

He kissed the nape of Peter’s neck. “You were brilliant tonight.”

Peter chuckled. “You’re just saying that because you came down my throat.”

“Well, yeah. But no. I do that all the time.” He let his fingers rub abstract patterns on Peter’s chest. “I meant all of it. You handled yourself with a grace that people born to that shit can’t even muster.” He bent his head, pressing his forehead into Peter’s chestnut curls. “And you stayed mine. Even after what I did to you.”

Peter brought Tony’s hand up and kissed his palm. “Tony, I’m always yours. That doesn’t change.”

Tony’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I wish I…” His breath shuddered. 

“It’s okay Tony.” Peter’s whisper matched the man’s own. “I can wait until you believe me.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
